Mellifluous
by leehyoae
Summary: Mellifluous; (adj.) A sound that sweet and smooth, pleasing to hear. /Vkook, devil!tae, explicit scene, twisted plot/


**[cross-shared in wattpad, spc fic for homojeon's birthday]**

 **enjoy!**

.

.

.

Menurutnya, semua berawal dari petang itu.

" _Jungkookie, kemarilah."_

Dia, pemuda polos bermata bulat bening dan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan.

" _Ada apa, Eomma?"_

Dia tak mengerti mengapa kedua orangtuanya menatap kehadirannya dengan segunung penyesalan.

" _Maafkan kami, ne?"_

Dan dia masih berada dalam ketidaktahuan ketika seluruh pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhnn—T-tuan—"

"Teruslah mendesah sayang."

"Aahn—"

Pergumulan dua entitas mahkluk itu terus berlanjut. Ranjang yang berdecit ribut, friksi permukaan dua tubuh tanpa busana yang begitu panas, hawa dominasi yang begitu kuat menguar di sebuah ruangan.

"Kau s-semakin sempith—"

"Sshh—Tuan a-aku—ahn…"

Tak terhitung berapa kali mereka telah mencapai puncaknya, yang pasti kegiatan panas mereka terus berlanjut. Tak peduli keringat membuat warna kilau di tubuh polos mereka, tak peduli nafas nyaris terputus akibat kenikmatan yang terlalu berlebih, tak peduli suara semakin serak hasil rintihan dan desahan sepanjang malam.

"A-aku lelah Tuan—"

"Kau tau peraturannya."

"T-tapi—"

"Diam dan layani saja aku, bunny."

Begitulah, sang dominan menolak untuk berhenti sementara sang submisif tak bisa menolak keinginan tuannya. Pergumulan itu tak akan berhenti hingga sang submisif kehilangan kesadarannya, tak sanggup lagi menahan lonjakan dari sang dominan.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap dan suram.

Setiap ia membuka mata, _setiap kali_ , hanya dua hal itu yang bisa ditangkap matanya.

Pemuda manis itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Rasa lengket di tubuhnya dan sensasi perih pada bagian bawahnya begitu kentara. Ingin rasanya ia segera berendam dalam air hangat dengan wewangian segar yang bisa memulihkan tubuhnya kembali.

Ia menoleh ke bagian lain ranjang, rasa kecewa menelusup relung hatinya ketika tak didapatinya entitas dominannya disana. Ia sendirian, seperti biasa.

Ingin mewujudkan keinginan berendamnya, pemuda itupun bangkit. Berjalan tertatih dalam tubuh polosnya menuju kamar mandi yang entah mengapa terasa begitu jauh, mengingat begitu luasnya ruangan ini dan perih di bagian bawahnya.

Seluruh tubuhnya berelaksasi begitu air hangat menutupi sebagian besar permukaan kulitnya, ia mendesah lega. Sensasi ini, sensasi yang selalu ia sukai setelah pergumulan panas di malam sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan matanya terpejam, menikmati setitik surga yang bisa ia raih di istana iblis ini.

Kalian tidak salah melihat, ini memanglah istana iblis.

Iblis yang sesungguhnya, iblis yang licik tanpa pandang bulu. Menghasut para manusia untuk menjadi pengikutnya, memberikan imbalan yang manusia inginkan dengan persembahan yang tidak main-main.

Persembahan, yang berarti _tumbal manusia_.

Baik hidup maupun mati, iblis akan menyerap intisari manusia itu untuk kelangsungan hidupnya.

Iblis adalah mahkluk yang tak pernah puas, ia akan selalu menginginkan lebih. Dan para pengikutnya harus mati-matian merealisasikan keinginan sang iblis, demi mempertahankan hal yang di _hadiahkan_ sang iblis.

Harta, kekayaan, bahkan kehidupan.

Dan disinilah pemuda manis itu sekarang, menjadi korban ketidakikhlasan kedua orangtuanya. Hidupnya terenggut demi mempertahankan kehidupan orang lain, kakak laki-lakinya.

Nama pemuda manis itu Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook, tahun kemarin genap mencapai usia 18 tahun. Yang mana menjadi tahun terakhirnya menginjakkan kaki di dunia fana.

Semua berawal dari 22 tahun yang lalu, saat dimana Jeon Hoseok—kakak laki-lakinya, harus berada di ambang kematian akibat kecerobohan kedua orangtuanya. Kecerobohan yang membuat mereka berdua sungguh merasa bersalah, terlarut dalam depresi, menyalahkan diri sendiri akan ketidaksigapan mereka yang lalu hingga Hoseok harus berakhir seperti itu.

Terbaring koma di ruang ICU, dengan selang-selang penyambung hidup tertancap di sekujur tubuh mungilnya yang bahkan baru genap berusia tiga tahun.

Dalam masa depresi itulah _dia_ datang.

Menawarkan sesuatu yang tak akan bisa kedua orangtuanya tolak, merayu dengan lihai hingga semua yang ia katakan terasa benar didengar oleh telinga.

Penjanjianpun dibuat. Sang iblis meminta pada kedua manusia putus harapan, apabila kelak mereka melahirkan anak kembali, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, mereka harus menyerahkan anak itu saat usia kedewasaannya. 18 tahun.

Satu kehidupan ditukar dengan kehidupan lainnya.

Jeon Hoseok kembali pada hidupnya, tumbuh semakin dewasa dengan senyuman secerah mentari selalu menghiasi hari-harinya. Sesuai janji sang iblis.

Bagaimanapun, kedua orangtuanya tak mau rugi. Mereka sudah berniat untuk tidak memiliki anak lagi selain Hoseok, namun apa daya, takdir berkata lain. _Seolah telah diatur_ , Sang ibu—Jeon Seokjin, melahirkan Jungkook tepat setahun kemudian.

Histeria tentu sempat pasangan itu rasakan, niatan pengguguran pun berulang kali dilakukan, namun seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, _seolah telah diatur_ , Jungkook tetap lahir ke dunia.

Dalam kondisi sehat walafiat, tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda manis dengan mata bulat dan gigi kelinci menggemaskan. Semakin _cantik_ dan bersinar dari hari ke hari.

Awalnya Jungkook tak tahu menahu akan hal ini barang sedikitpun, yang ia tahu di suatu sore tepat sehari setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, ia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam istana megah namun suram ini.

Panik, bingung, bahkan histeris ia lewati. Namun setelah beberapa saat, dengan penjelasan langsung dari sang iblis sendiri, akhirnya ia mengerti.

Jungkook adalah tumbal.

Miris, bahwa Jungkook hidup selama 18 tahun ini hanya untuk ditumbalkan. Marah? Entahlah, Jungkook tak tahu apakah ia berhak untuk marah. Kedua orangtuanya bisa saja membuangnya, membiarkan dirinya terlunta di jalanan untuk kemudian direnggut ke dalam kegelapan yang sama. Namun kedua orangtuanya sangat menyayanginya, memberikan Jungkook kasih sayang yang berlimpah hingga tak setitikpun Jungkook berpikir dirinya akan ditumbalkan seperti ini.

Mungkin terdengar jahat, seolah kau dibawa naik ke langit ke tujuh kemudian dijatuhkan ke palung lautan terdalam. Apapun, Jungkook tetap berterimakasih karena kedua orangtuanya telah merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

Dan demi kehidupan kakaknya yang secerah mentari, baiklah, Jungkook rela.

Lamunan Jungkook terhenti ketika didengarnya suara keras dari luar, tergesa-gesa ia menyelesaikan acara berendamnya dan berpakaian. Karena demi apapun, suara sekeras itu di istana yang dominan sunyi ini bukanlah pertanda bagus.

"Tuan?"

Jungkook melangkah keluar kamar, berjalan ragu-ragu menyusuri koridor yang telah terlalu familiar akibat lamanya ia terjebak disini. Sesekali memanggil nama tuannya lirih, takut membuat keributan lain yang mungkin membuat tuannya marah.

Suara keras kembali terdengar, membuat Jungkook terlonjak dan merapatkan diri ke dinding koridor.

"T-tuan? Anda disana?"

Jungkook melangkah mendekati sumber suara, dan ketika semakin dekat Jungkook sadar. Bukan hanya suara keras itu satu-satunya sumber, ada suara lain.

Suara rintihan, kesakitan dengan jelas.

Begitu pilu, menyayat hati, meminta kepada siapa saja untuk memberikan pertolongan. Sangat putus asa.

Ditambah suara desisan kulit yang terbakar, membuat ngilu siapa saja yang mendengar.

Bukan hanya satu, suara itu bersumber dari beberapa orang. Jungkook yakin, ia semakin mendekati sumber suara.

" _Kalian telah melanggar perjanjian, terimalah hukumannya."_

Suara berat yang sangat Jungkook kenali samar-samar terdengar dari balik pintu besar, pintu yang biasa menjadi jalan masuk menuju singgasana sang iblis. Sebuah ruangan luas, gelap dan suram dengan sebuah singgasana megah di satu bagiannya.

Pintu itu tertutup, membuat semua suara di dalam terdengar samar. Terlampau penasaran, Jungkook menggerakan tangannya mendorong pintu itu.

Jika diberika kesempatan untuk mengulang waktu barang semenit saja, maka Jungkook tidak akan melanjutkan tindakan bodohnya untuk membuka pintu besar itu.

Karena apa yang terlihat di depan matanya saat ini begitu mengerikan.

"Jungkook?"

Suara husky itu yang terakhir Jungkook dengar sebelum dunia jatuh di depan matanya, ia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memanglah tumbal yang _berbeda_.

Ketika definisi tumbal untuk manusia lainnya adalah _kematian_ , maka Jungkook berbeda.

Jungkook tetaplah hidup, masih menjad manusia seutuhnya. Definisi tumbal baginya adalah _budak_ , budak seks lebih tepatnya.

Sejak awal ia berada disini, Jungkook sadar itulah perannya. Itu menjelaskan mengapa tuannya tak kunjung menyerap intisarinya, dengan kata lain jiwanya. Diluar seks, Jungkook diperlakukan layaknya tamu biasa. Dijamu cukup baik, diberi ruang untuk beristirahat dan segala fasilitas tersedia lebih dari cukup.

Lain lagi halnya jika sudah menyangkut seks.

Budak adalah penggambaran yang tepat, kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

" _Bangun, Jungkook."_

Mata bulat itu mengerjap, pandangan yang awalnya buram semakin menjelas. Menangkap entitas pemuda lainnya, dengan wajah luarbiasa tampan dan tegas di saat bersamaan. Sorot mata tajam seolah mampu menempus ruang pikiranmu yang paling sudut, helai dirty blonde membingkai wajahnya dengan begitu pas.

Sayap hitam di punggung pemuda itu tak bisa membuat Jungkook tak bisa berpaling. Menjuntai dengan begitu gagah, menampakkan warna hitam yang mengkilap arogan. Jangan lupakan aura dominan yang begitu kentara.

Dan—uh-oh, tampaknya ia tengah emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Jungkook," ucapnya tajam.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar, suaranya bagai tertahan di tenggorokan, "A-aku—"

"Kau tahu bahwa tak seharusnya kau berada disana bukan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan intonasi semakin menajam membuat Jungkook semakin kecil di atas ranjangnya.

"A-aku—Maafkan aku, T-tuan."

"Panggil aku Taehyung."

"Y-ya?"

"Lakukan saja!"

"Baiklah, T-taehyung. Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak tau jika kau sedang—"

"Permintaan maafmu tak akan aku terima."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya bingung, semakin bingung ketika Taehyung merangkak naik ke ranjangnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah menahan diri sejak tadi, siapa yang menyuruhmu menggunakan pakaian setipis itu hah?"

Jungkook menggelinjang geli ketika Taehyung mengendus leher sensitifnya, membuat garis khayal dengan ujung hidungnya, turun dari bawah telinga hingga jakun milik Jungkook.

"Layani aku sekarang, dengan begitu permintaan maafmu aku terima."

Mata Jungkook membulat kaget, ini baru beberapa jam setelah pergumulan sebelumnya dan ia harus melakukannya lagi?

"S-sekarang Tu—ah, Taehyung?"

"Ya, dan kali ini panggil aku dengan namaku."

"U-uh, baiklah."

Dan decitan panas ranjang kembali terdengar selama berjam-jam selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah kisah percintaan yang klise, dimana sang budak jatuh cinta kepada tuannya.

Berada dalam ambang ketidakpastian akan balasan cinta, _dilema_ , antara menumbuhkan atau membunuh rasa cintanya.

Karena ia sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran Tuannya, dan sudah seharusnya begitu. Ia hanya tahanan disini, bukan teman yang bisa menyelami perilaku satu sama lain.

"Mengapa kau menjadikanku tahananmu? Mengapa kau tak hisap saja jiwaku seperti yang lainnya?"

Pertanyaan yang Jungkook keluarkan setelah sekian lama terpendam, memberanikan diri setelah sesi malam panas mereka yang entah kenapa berakhir _sedikit_ manis. Sepertinya perasaan sang dominan sedang berada dalam kondisi menyenangkan.

"Kau percaya pada takdir?"

Kening Jungkook berkerut dalam akan pertanyaan balik tuannya, "Takdir?"

"Ya, sebuah takdir yang mengikat kita berdua."

"Mengikat kita berdua?" bak orang bodoh, Jungkook mengutip segala perkataan Taehyung.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Jungkook. Tidurlah."

Jungkook selalu menyukai bagaimana sayap hitam itu muncul dan melingkupi tubuhnya seperti sekarang. Hangat, membuatnya merasa _terlindungi_.

 _Klise sekali_ , dimana perasaan itu dengan mudahnya berubah menjadi cinta. Jungkook jatuh cinta pada tuannya sendiri, sang iblis—Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada hari dimana Jungkook merindukan keluarganya, sangat. Maka ia akan terduduk di ranjang seharian, memeluk lututnya dan menatap kosong ruangan di depannya. Tak jarang airmata menetes, mengaliri pipi putih nan bersih miliknya.

Dan saat itu pulalah Taehyung akan mengamatinya dari ambang pintu, hanya mengamati tanpa niat menghampiri. Jungkook menyadari keberadaan tuannya, namun ia terlampau galau untuk sekedar peduli.

Jungkook tak pernah mengira hari itu akan datang, hari dimana Taehyung akan mengatakan hal yang membuatnya ingin melompat sangking bahagianya.

"Kau merindukan keluargamu? Ingin melihat mereka?"

Setitik perhatian menggoyahkan segalanya.

Jungkook sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi. _Telak, ia jatuh cinta pada Taehyung_.

Taehyung mengajak Jungkook menuju singgasana, mendudukkan dirinya, memaksa Jungkook untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau bisa melihat dari balik cermin, keadaan keluargamu," ucap Taehyung sembari menyodorkan sebilah cermin tua.

Jungkook menyiapkan dirinya, dan ketika Taehyung meniup permukaan cermin itu semuanya terpampang jelas.

Bagaimana kedua orangtuanya beraktivitas seperti biasa, Hoseok menjalani tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran dengan baik.

Hanya saja raut mereka terlihat keberatan, ada yang hilang, dan Jungkook sadar akan hal itu. Kebahagiaan itu terkikis.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari setetes airmata turun melewati pipinya, menetes tepat di tangan Tuannya yang berada di atas pahanya. Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Jungkook, kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini bukan?"

Jungkook mengusap air mata itu kasar lalu mengangguk.

"A-aku tahu, itu perjanjiannya. Selamanya aku milikmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"A-aah…T-tae—"

Hujaman demi hujaman Taehyung berikan pada Jungkook yang terlentang pasrah di bawahnya. Menimbulkan derit ranjang yang telah menjadi irama wajib dalam setiap penyatuan mereka.

"Uuhn…ahn—"

Desahan merdu dari sang submisif begitu lembut, halus, menyenangkan bagi telinga sang dominan; _absolutely mellifluous_.

"Desahkan namaku, Jungkook."

"Aahnn—T-taeh-hyungh…"

Bagai candu, suara itu semakin menaikkan nafsu birahinya. Meningkatkan tempo hujaman pada pemuda manis di bawahnya yang mengerjap sayu, respon kenikmatan yang tak mampu ditahannya.

Hingga mereka mencapai puncaknya, sensasi _lepas_ yang membuat ketagihan. Selalu ingin lagi dan lagi.

Jungkook pikir itulah yang membuat Taehyung selalu lepas kendali. Tak mau berhenti bahkan ketika Jungkook sudah kehabisan tenaga, terus menghujam tak peduli ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menggerakan tubuhnya barang sedikitpun.

Namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Taehyung _berbeda_.

"Kau lelah? Tidurlah."

Kemudian tanpa kata lagi, sayap hitam besar itu telah melingkupi tubuhnya. Mendekap erat dan memberi kehagatan bagi Jungkook, seolah menyanyikan irama _lullaby_ yang mengiringinya menuju alam mimpi.

Dan ketika ia terbagun beberapa jam kemudian, ia akan mendapati Taehyung masih di tempatnya. Masih mendekap Jungkook seperti sebelumnya.

Jungkook tahu Taehyung tidak pernah tidur, maka matanya akan menangkap Taehyung yang menatapnya intens. Dalam posisi yang sama selama berjam-jam sembari memeluk Jungkook. Kemudian berikutnya yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung adalah perkataan yang sama;

"Mandilah dulu, lalu sarapan. Aku pergi," untuk kemudian Taehyung menghilang di balik bayangan.

Ingin rasanya Jungkook berharap, namun ia terlalu takut tersakiti.

.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan bosan bisa membunuhmu.

Bosan hingga pada tahap kau merasa muak, merasa tak ada gunanya lagi berjuang untuk hidupmu sendiri. Dan itulah yang Jungkook alami saat ini.

Terkurung dalam istana megah ini dalam waktu yang lama, tak bisa dipungkiri rasa muak itu ada. Terkadang muncul ke permukaan ketika ia sedang sendirian, tak ada hal untuk dikerjakan.

Maka Jungkook akan menangis tersedu, bermonolog akan kemalangan nasibnya dan sesekali tersedak dalam tangisnya. Terkurung di istana iblis tanpa bisa keluar, jatuh cinta pada sang iblis yang tak akan membalas perasaannya, sungguh lengkap sudah.

Taehyung seperti biasa, akan mengamati dari ambang pintu dan Jungkook terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

Hingga di suatu malam itu, Jungkook tak bisa memercayai apa yang di dengarnya.

"Kau bisa kembali pada keluargamu."

"A-apa?"

"Selamat tinggal, bunny."

Kemudian sekali lagi, semuanya gelap bagi Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

. 

Pagi itu Jungkook terbangun dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya, matanya menatap panik kondisi sekitar.

Ini di kamarnya, sungguh kamarnya.

"Jungkookie, kau sudah bangun?"

Jungkook menoleh ke suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu, "Hoseok- _hyung_? Itu benar kau?"

Hoseok tertawa geli, "Apa maksudmu, Kookie sayang. Jelas ini aku, ayo turun. Eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"—omong-omong kau berkeringat sekali, habis bermimpi buruk ya? Ckckck kasian sekali, padahal hari ini ulang tahunmu."

Jungkook mengerinyit, "Ulang….tahunku?"

"Iya ulang tahunmu yang kedelapan belas, kau lupa?" decak Hoseok.

Mata bulat Jungkook mengerjap tak mengerti, "Hyung, sepertinya aku bermimpi aneh."

"Bisa aku lihat, kau terlihat kacau. Mandilah, aku tunggu di bawah."

Jungkook terpekur di atas ranjang merahnya, entahlah semuanya terasa aneh baginya. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, malam-malam panas itu, segala perhatian kecil dari Taehyung.

Perasaannya pada Taehyung.

Semuanya terasa tidak nyata, namun melekat samar di kepalanya.

Mungkin benar, itu semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat panjang, amat sangat panjang.

.

.

.

 **END  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue:**

Jungkook memasuki kamarnya gontai, lesu. Beberapa hari terakhir semangatnya turun drastis.

Ia seperti merindukan sesuatu begitu dalam, namun tak tahu apa yang dirindukan. Dan perasaan itu sungguh menyiksa orang yang mudah penasaran seperti Jungkook.

Mimpi itu, seperti mimpi-mimpi lainnya, akan terlupa seiring berjalannya waktu. Sekarang sudah tak ada satu bagianpun dari mimpi itu yang Jungkook ingat.

Padahal sungguh, Jungkook penasaran.

"Akh, _molla_. Aku pusing."

' _ **TING TONG'**_

Jungkook bergegas turun menuju pintu depan, ia sedang sendirian di rumah. Sembari menggerutu pada orang yang membunyikan belnya, "Awas saja kalau tidak penting, ck."

Ketika Jungkook membuka pintu, refleks ia menahan nafas.

"Halo, aku Kim Taehyung tetangga barumu. Aku membawakan kue beras, kuharap kita bisa berhubungan baik kedepannya," ucap orang itu dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Bukan. Bukan orang itu yang membuat Jungkook menahan nafas, bukan juga senyum orang itu yang lebih menunjukkan entahlah—seringai?

Tapi sesuatu, hanya sekelebat pandang. Tak lebih dari sedetik, namun mampu membuat memori itu berputar kembali di kepala Jungkook.

Sesuatu yang tersemat di punggung pemuda itu; sepasang sayap hitam.

Dan kemudian Taehyung menyeringai, "Kudengar kau merindukanku, tidak berniat memberikanku sebuah ciuman?" 

.

.

.

 **Unseen Part: Taehyung's side**

"Kau melihatnya, Tae?"

"Sangat jelas sekali, namanya Jeon Jungkook, akan lahir ke dunia tepat setahun setelah Jeon Namjoon dan Jeon Seokjin memohon bantuanku—

—Dan aku harus memilikinya bagaimanapun caranya, dia terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilewatkan."

Iblis itu licik dan tak punya belas kasihan, segala yang diinginkannya akan didapatkan dengan berbagai cara. Dan ketika ia mendapatkan yang diinginkan, maka ia akan memerlakukan hal itu sesukanya dan tentunya tanpa hati.

.

.

"Anakmu sudah berusia 18 tahun, sesuai perjanjian, kalian harus memberikannya padaku."

"Tak bisakah kami menggantikan dia? Dia masih terlalu muda Tuan, masa depannya masih panjang—"

"Aku tak butuh manusa seperti kalian. Berikan Jeon Jungkook padaku atau kalian semua termasuk Jeon Hoseok akan mati ditanganku perlahan."

.

.

Taehyung terus mengujam Jungkook yang sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri di bawahnya, sekali lagi ia mencapai puncaknya maka ia selesai.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti, apa yang ada pada dirimu hingga membuatku begitu menginginkanmu hm Jeon Jungkook?"

.

.

'Dia menangis lagi.'

Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang terdiam di ranjangnya, bulir-bulir air mata itu turun namun tak ada isakan yang terdengar.

'Mungkin aku harus membiarkannya—tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Taehyung, sadarlah dia itu tahananmu!'

Maka berikutnya Taehyung melengos pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Kau merindukan keluargamu? Ingin melihat mereka?"

Taehyung tak tau kemana akal sehatnya pergi ketika ia mengatakan ini pada Jungkook. Yang jelas ia merasa _puas_ …?

Melihat senyum dan mata berbinar dari seorang Jungkook cukup membuatnya lupa akan kemana perginya sang akal sehat.

.

.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

Perasaan aneh ini terus menggerogoti relung Taehyung dan itu sangat mengganggu untuk iblis sepertinya.

Perasaan aneh yang telak menghantamnya tanpa bisa ditolak.

Awalnya ia hanya menginginkan tubuh itu, hal yang memikatnya pertamakali dalam penghelihatannya—setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

'Sepertinya aku mencintaimu, Jungkook.'

.

.

Sekali lagi Taehyung mendapati Jungkook menangis.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Taehyung, padahal ia sudah berusaha membuat Jungkook nyaman bersamanya.

'Apa dia tak bahagia bersamaku…?"

'—Apa sebaiknya dia kulepaskan agar dia bahagia?'

.

.

Taehyung mengamati Jungkook yang sudah berada di dunia fana, menjalani harinya dengan tida semangat dan frustasi. Sesekali Taehyung tertawa geli ketika Jungkook menggerutu sendiri;

"Siapa _sih_ yang aku rindukan? Argh, sungguh perasaan ini membunuhku, ish!"

Baiklah, sepertinya melepas Jungkook adalah hal yang salah. Taehyung salah langkah, dan sekarang dia akan memperbaikinya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tunggulah, bunny. Aku akan datang padamu sebentar lagi."


End file.
